yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Reimu
Overview The most popular and widespread type of yukkuri, and also the first, based upon Reimu of Touhou Project fame. Behavior They're usually looked upon as the "purest" of the yukkuri species, being generally seen as dim-witted, naive, and selfish, but also friendly, innocent, and very maternal when raising their young. Their personalities are best described as a case-to-case basis, with some Reimus acting very caring and loving, while others are seen as rude and practically evil at some points (see Shithead). In the wild, Reimus often pair up with Yukkuri Marisa, in which case they are the usually shown as the "mother" of the duo, with the Marisa taking the role of the "father". In a "perfect" example of the family, a Marisa of the pair will hunt, build nests, and protect the family. The Reimu, being the mother, will raise the young, keep the nest clean, and gather food from around the nest site. In such families, the Reimu and Marisa will be strongly linked to one another, and if one is to die, the remaining yukkuri will generally opt not to mate with another yukkuri. Much like Marisa, Reimus have a large assortment of mates they are seen pairing with. These include Sanaes, Yukkuri Youmu, Yukkuri Yukari, Yukkuri Remilia, and even at times Yukkuri Aya, Yukkuri Alice, Yukkuri Suika ,Yukkuri Patchouli and Yukkuri Ghost. If bred in captivity, a Reimu is seen as a loyal pet who shows compassion and interest in their owners. Because of this trait, Reimus are one of the most popular pet yukkuri types. However, while stray and wild yukkuri have displayed such traits, such traits do not come naturally and the pet must be raised to bare said traits. While gold-badge Reimus are generally for sale at most pet shops, though for expensive prices, most owners attempt to raise a koyukkuri Reimu into a gold-badge yukkuri, as koyukkuri Reimu are common to come by. Reimu-types, by far, are the most common first-time yukkuri pet. Hair Movement One Yukkuri Reimu meme, popularized by Japanese artists since January 2009, is the ability to flap its sideburns like bird's wings and fly about. This makes Reimu a bigger threat to farming fields. The main uses for this ability appear to be gathering food, escaping rapists and just having fun. Yukkuri Reimu calls its sideburns "Piko Piko-san" (Mister Flap-Flap) because of the onomatopoeia associated with the motion. Recently, images of Reimus using their braids have become more popular; they do things such as flapping them about randomly, holding objects with them, and generally using them like hands. Variations A once-popular variation, currently losing favor, is a Koyukkuri Reimu being born with purple-colored eyes and hair. During the high point of the trend, it was said that this variation was extremely rare, only about 1 in 500 Yukkureimus being purple variants. It was thought that purple Yukkureimus were usually found around Yukkuri Mima. It was, and still is, unknown if the bean paste is affected by this change, but the accessories were usually still the correct colors. A more common variation of Reimus are the "Wasa Wasa" Reimu. A "Wasa Wasa" is a Reimu whose braids are not long and covered by the usual red ornament, but bushy and fluffy. Usually a Wasa Wasa Reimu is also more loud and hyperactive than a regular Yukkuri Reimu, making some owners see them as a deibu. This isn't the case, and a "Wasa-Wasa" Reimu can easily be a kind and caring Reimu with the proper training. Due to the fluffier braids, there is a high demand for the "Wasa-Wasa" types. Some drawings in the past have shown "Aquatic Reimus"; often paired with the Aquatic Marisas, the "Aquatic Reimus" are Reimus able to traverse large bodies of water using their ribbons as rafts. However, this subspecies is rare and has a high demand count, causing most "Aquatic" Reimus to be normal Reimus with fake accessories. In some cases, they might even ruin real but unknowing aquatics! Such fake Aquatics may develop Anti-Yukkuritis and other stress-based Yukkuri diseases. You can tell a fake Aquatic Reimu from a real one by looking at them. Fakes will be stressed and maybe stricken with anti-yukkuritis. Real ones will be happy, and better rafters than the fake Aquatic Reimus. A common variant of the Reimu is the "Deibu", named for the Japanese slang word for "fat". These are shithead Reimus with a very large temper and are, as their name implies, fatter than a regular Reimu. They often act like a shithead Reimu, except usually even worse, sometimes to their own children, such as offering their children to an abuser in exchange for being let go. These types refer to themselves as "Deibu" instead of "Reimu", and as such, their children, who are usually also Deibus, refer to themselves as "Weibu". Deibus are a common choice for abusers for their common occurrences in the wild, shithead attitude, and general fatness. Relationship with other Yukkuri Being the most "yukkuri-like yukkuri", Reimus are well known by all yukkuri. Many yukkuri, as seen above, are known to mate with Reimus, while others like Yukkuri Cirno, Yukkuri Satori, Yukkuri Suika , Yukkuri Patchouli ( when getting along with them ), rarely Yukkuri Mima and even Yukkuri Remilia (when not hunting them) are seen befriending Reimus and at times rarely mating with them. As of recent, Miniaturekkuri have been seen flocking to Reimus, seeing them as protectors. If a Reimu happens to come across a Miniaturekkuri, then the Reimu (if not a Deibu) would "adopt" the smaller yukkuri and treat it like its child. In return, the Miniaturekkuri will use its mallet to help the Reimu gain different sizes for different tasks. Unlike other cases of adoption, where koyukkuri or even the mate of the Reimu would treat the adopted yukkuri with disgust, koyukkuri quickly label Miniaturekkuri as "widdle shister" while the Reimu's mate will protect the Miniaturekkuri as if it were its own. Yukkuri Kasen are seen following Reimus around, preaching to them. However Reimus are quick to discredit their advice. Reimus, while having many allies, also has its share of enemies. Remilia, Flans, Yamames, and as of recent Seijas will harass and or prey on Reimus and their families. Speech * "Take it easy!" * "Taking it easy with mister!" (if pet yukkuri) * "Stupid shitty geezer give Reimu sweet sweets!" (if Shithead) * "Shitty slave can eat Reimu's poo poo!" (shithead, defecating) Rumors & Miscellaneous *Being the first yukkuri in existence, no one is entirely sure on how they, and all yukkuri for that matter, came into existence. Some claim that the first yukkuri were originally Manjū, a bun with a filling, that Reimu Hakurei left alone too long and soon became Tsukumogami, a species of youkai. However, due to a Tsukumogami needing at least one hundred years to come into being this theory was quickly thrown out. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri